1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial connector, more particularly to a coaxial connector with structural improvement capable of switching the transmission direction of electronic signal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Normally most of the conventional type connector can allow the electronic signal to be transmitted in only one direction. However there is also a coaxial connector for the aerial module of wireless local area network system which possesses the function of switching of the direction of signal transmission, and allows switching and changing the direction of signal transmission when the signal is transmitted through the connector.
Shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is the structure of the conventional connector 10 which comprises a metal housing 11 forming grounding of the system with inner space arranged as switching control compartment 111 and butt connection opening 112, an axial sliding support 13 and first sealing support 14 installed on both ends of the switching control compartment 111 for holding the conducting rod assembly 12 inside the switching control compartment 111.
The conducting rod assembly 12 comprises a movable conducting rod 121, a fixed conducting rod 122 and an elastic restoring mechanism 123, and by arranging the elastic restoring mechanism 123 between the movable conducting rod 121 and the fixed conducting rod 122 a movable connection with elastic restoring mechanism is formed.
Moreover, the conducting rod assembly 12 is installed inside the switch control compartment 111 of the metal housing 11 in such a way that the movable conducting rod 12 is supported by, and can freely move inside the center hole of the axial sliding support 13 with its front part extended into the butt connection opening of the metal housing 11 to form the axially-movable signal input end of the conventional type coaxial connector 10, and the fixed conducting rod 122 of the conducting rod assembly 12 is supported, and secured by the first sealing support 14 to form fixed state with its front part extended to the outside of the conventional type coaxial connector to form signal output end.
This type of conventional coaxial connector 10 also has a contact pin 15 which, by employing the second sealing support 16, has its upper part extended to the outside of the conventional type coaxial connector 10 to form another signal input end of the conventional type coaxial connector 10 while the lower part of the contact pin 15 extends to the inside of the switching control compartment 111 of the metal housing 11 to form electric contact with the conducting rod assembly 12.
This type of conventional coaxial connector has two ways of electric signal transmission. When there is no complementary connector 19 connected to the input end of the conventional coaxial connector 10 as shown in FIG. 1, the contact pin 15 and the conducting rod assembly 12 form electric connection, signal is transmitted from contact pin 15 to the fixed conducting rod 122. However, when a complementary connector 19 is connected to the signal input end as shown in FIG. 2, the movable conducting rod 121 is pushed by the complementary conductor 19, and moves backwardly that caused electric disconnection between the contact pin 15 and the conducting rod assembly 12, and the signal is transmitted from the complementary connector 19 to the fixed conducting rod 122 through movable conducting rod 121. By these ways the conventional type coaxial connector 10 has the function of switching the direction of signal transmission.
However, owing to the drawback of poor structure strength caused by extending the contact pin 15 into the switching control compartment 111 of the metal housing 11 in the way of cantilever which is frequently bumped or pushed by the elastic restoring mechanism 123 of the conducting rod assembly 12 that always results in the damage of distortion and looseness of the contact pin 15, particularly since the electric contact between the contact pin 15 and the conducting rod assembly 12 is in the form of cylindrical surface to flat surface which has a very small contact area, it always results in poor electrical connection quality, moreover, since the contact pin 15 is apt to distortion or looseness that will cause the drawbacks of unstable signal transmission and distorted signal of the conventional type coaxial connector 10. In view of these drawbacks it is necessary to do further improvement of the conventional type coaxial connector 10.